Tikal's Dark Side
by Shadikal Writer
Summary: This is not good Tikal changed her good ways will this effect everyone's life's Tikal's good ways changed. will this affect her friendship with other mobians and will the team of sonic stop her and return her back to normal


Tikal's Dark Side Chapter 1 That Scream Aaaaaaahhhhh!  
The scream caught Knuckles attention Knuckles:I know that scream it sounded like...  
Rouge:Tikal's?  
Knuckles: yeah exactly...huh!  
Rouge: what Knuckles?  
Knuckles:that scream...oh SHADOW!  
Rouge knew what Knuckles was gonna do then she immedietly stoped knuckles from going to the door Rouge: Knuckles!Stop! Shadow isnt Responsible for that scream!  
Knuckles:Why'd you say that? bat girl!  
Rouge:cause shadow isnt home ya silly knucklehead!  
Knuckles:Oh!then still i have to know why'd she scream!  
After hearing that .Rouge immedietly made way for the angry Knuckles Knuckles stormed over Shadow and Tikal's house he angrily went in and looked for Tikal and finally he found Tikal in a dark place Knuckles suddenly wondered why she was in such a place so sad she used to be in bright places she never wanted dark places but he didnt care he only cared about his sister Knuckles:oh Tikal why'd you scream? did someone hurt you?  
Tikal: oh did i scream?i have no idea she shot her evil grin that in her life she did not do Knuckles was suprised on the action she did he also sensed a little evil and dark aroma around her oh did i say a little i meant a lot her appearance seemed to be more dark her tiara was no longer in her head but in the ground her fur color went a little pale that made her look a lot more beautiful Rouge sensed something wrong but she didnt care knuckles hugged Tikal but Tikal pushed him away Knuckles:Why did i do something wrong?  
Tikal:oh nothing not at all but i'd feel much more better with you gone Tikal said hypocritely Rouge twitched her ears not believing on what she heard Knuckles:oh ok I better leave now as they left Tikal murmured to her self saying "This is just the start knucklehead!"  
on the way home Rouge thought to herself maybe she has to tell Knuckles about Tikal's new attitude Rouge:hey Knuckles?  
Knuckles:what batgirl?  
Rouge:umm do u think Tikal has like a new attitude? (Rouge said nervously not sure if she's right about what she said)  
Knuckles:well kinda...but she's still my sister and i wont let anything pass that.  
Rouge: Knuckles im not saying that she's evil i only think maybe at least she's starting to change Knuckles:(he stopped Rouge stopped too he turned to Rouge and said)"Rouge lets not talk about this"  
Rouge:oh ok End of Chapter1

Tikal's Dark Side Chapter2 It Just all begun

Shadow got home early in the morning Tikal wondered but she doesnt care Shadow:Hey Tikal sorry i got home...(he saw Tikal in that dark aroma of hers he melted in the chair)  
Shadow looked at her up and down suprised how beautiful she is.  
Tikal:Early in the morning? (Tikal continued Shadows line)  
Shadow:(shadow stood up and walked upstairs )im going to sleep anyways its my day off today Tikal didnt seem to mind but her blue eyes followed Shadow then she shot back to the window and said Good night Shadow just try to wake up and see everything ruined Meanwhile upstairs Shadow lied down and thought to himself oh could it be my dream has come true? to see tikal in a more beautiful way wait speaking of tikal did her attitude change?well then ill just ask knuckles tomorrow...  
then he finally fell into a deep sleep Morning came and Tikal was preparing food for Shadow. since she has magic she put a sprinkle of love potion on shadow's drink she went upstairs with a tray of breakfast she has prepared him his favorite omelet and some hotdogs and the tea that she sprinkled with love potion as she opened the door she saw Shadow looking at the window Tikal:Goodmoring my beloved Shadow then she put the tray down in the table that is near the window and where Shadow is waiting for her as she put down the tray she kissed Shadow in the cheek Shadow:Goodmorning Tikal whats for break fast?  
Tikal:well your favourite ...omelet and some hotdog ...oh and yeah my special organic tea specially made for u she said with an evil grin Shadow dug in the


End file.
